The battle of Ivyburn
by Shimmering Wolf
Summary: Alice and Jasper take the place of Edward and Bella... Edward and Bella are the only single vampires in their covens. What will happen when the Volturi threaten the Cullens? Will they call on help on the Ivyburn coven? And what will happen when these two lonely vampires meet for the first time? Rated T just in case... No Renesmee. EdwardXBella
1. Meet the Ivyburns

Bella's POV: I sat and watched as the Coven buried their shimmering teeth inside the necks of the innocents we just found wandering in the woods. I'd been with the Ivyburn coven for at least two years now and in none of those two years have I not felt the guilt, the feeling of taking a human's life. Suddenly Bianca, the leader of our coven looked at me.  
"Bella... What's the problem now?" She sighed as we watched the three others of our five strong coven devour the blood of the men.  
"Guilt, I don't know how long my humanity can withstand this..." I sighed.  
"Why not try the Cullen's lifestyle?" Ansel said breaking his jaws away from the human's neck.  
"Ansel..." Bianca began but I interrupted with a cough.  
"I'm not sure Ansel...I'll think about it..." I whispered. My coven was the largest in the UK and one of the most powerful in Europe apart from the Volturi of course. Each of our members had a gift, and quite useful ones at that. Bianca could wipe memories, so if any vampire saw us breaking the law we could merely erase it as if deleting a file on the computer. Logan, Bianca's mate, could duplicate any scent he wanted and then make it his own. Almost like a camouflage. Penelope can manipulate people's dreams, literally enter them and create nightmares. But she can also get inside a vampire's heads causing them to see their deepest fears right in front of them, which in a battle can make our coven look twice the size to the enemy. Ansel, Penelope's mate, can teleport. Turn himself to mist and then travel to somewhere else faster than the speed of sound. Ansel is our most prized vampire in my opinion but Bianca usually says how I'm the most useful. I'm a mental and physical shield, over the 300 years of my life i've learned how to use my metal shield and then develop it into a force field, like that of a super hero you find in comics. But I'm no superhero, I'm a monster, a creature that lurks with the shadowy darkness of the human's myths and legends. My name is Isabella Swan and I have no mate, no possibility for redemption and no doorway to a better life.  
"Hello Bianca..." A blonde vampire said from behind the group. I first wondered how he found us in this remote part of Coventry. I then noticed the beautiful caramel haired vampire at his side; clutching his arm, smiling at me.  
"Carlisle Cullen surprise, surprise... What do we owe the pleasure?" Bianca laughed grabbing Logan's arm as the coven headed towards the two vampires.  
"Alice, Jasper in fact our whole family is in danger we need you to witness for us" The caramel hair vampire sighed, looking at me for some reason.  
"What is this danger?" Penelope asked gripping Ansel's hand.  
"The Volturi" Carlisle whispered. The Ivyburn coven gasped except me, I didn't get surprised easily. I stepped forward.  
"I'll join you witnessing or fighting... I need to get even" I said as Carlisle and Esme smiled. I looked back at the Ivyburns...Will I be fighting without my coven ?


	2. Winter

Edward's POV: I softly hit the keys of my piano, the thoughts of them room were mostly about the Volturi and how they would kill us without the slightest mercy. Apart from Tanya's and Maggie's which were mostly focused on me. I smirked. I then looked as Alice, the new vampire of the family glided into the room with Winter, the new addition of the family. Winter was very much like her father, the blonde hair and the facial features but she had the ability to smile which she defiantly didn't inherit from Jazz. Alice was, according to Eleazar's theory the reason of the Volturi's death sentence. Alice had the ability of precognition, something Aro would kill for to be in his guard.  
I suddenly noticed that the vampire's heads in the room had turned to the doorway. Carlisle and Esme smiled at the gathering of vampires and four of the five members of the Ivyburn coven stood behind them.  
"Everyone... This is Bianca and her coven" Esme said as she showed in red-eyed vampires. They were obviously wary. I quickly read their minds. They were safe. The first two vampires to step in the room were obviously the leaders. Bianca, a strong-looking vampire with long platinum blonde hair, was the leader. She had the ability to wipe the memories of other beings. Her mate Logan, a very tall male with blonde dreadlocks, had the ability to camouflage his scent. They would be quite useful in a battle.  
The next two were a more cheerful pair... Ansel, a tall vampire with a dark hair and light stubble. Had the ability to teleport, literally turn to mist. Eleazar gasped when he saw Ansel. Penelope, a tall female with large frizzy blonde hair her face dotted with freckles had the ability to enter dreams bending them to her will and the ability to project a vampire's deepest fear right in front of their eyes.  
This talented coven could be our prayers answered I just couldn't believe I didn't hear them. Suddenly I couldn't hear them again.  
"Everyone this is the Ivyburn coven they're here to..." Suddenly another vampire stepped through the door. A female with long brunette hair, a heart-shaped face and perfect features but her expression was that of a person who was tired of life. She was wearing all black as if in mourning. Suddenly the room's minds went silent. I couldn't hear anyone's mind.  
"Oh my a shield..." Eleazar gasped as the vampire's heads turned to face the mysterious vampire.  
"Hello i'm Bianca this is Logan, Penelope, Ansel and Bella" Bianca said looking a Alice clutching Winter in her arms. Bella slowly walked towards Alice. Bella looked at each vampire as she walked, she even smiled weakly at me.  
"May I see her..." Bella whispered. Alice complied and Bella's face lit up as she looked down at Winter.  
"This is what you have these vampires here for Carlisle? Now the Volturi will know of Ansel and Penelope's existence!" Logan growled.  
"Logan, I think it is a cause worthy of our exposure" Penelope whispered joining Bella's side as they indulged themselves in Winter.  
"As do I" Ansel and Bella said together.  
"Thankyou..." Alice squealed almost sobbing. The power of these three individuals will help neutralise the Volturi's advantage i suddenly really like this coven.


	3. Alice's story

Alice's POV:  
All these vampires. Big, small. Talented. Beautiful. They were risking it all for my little Winter. I was merely a human but suddenly I plummeted into this world.  
It all started 2 years ago. I was from New Orleans and I was about to start my english degree in Alaska. I stopped in forks to get some money, from my aunt but that dream was short-lived and I ended up working in a diner. God the job sucked. One day I was working late and there he was. Standing there in the street watching something. He was beautiful. Like an angel that made all the other angel's jealous.  
_'Hey are you ok sir ?' _I asked as I walked over to him cautiously but as I did he eyes focused on me as if a was something disgusting or disease ridden.  
_'Just fine, not as if it's any concern of yours ma'am'_ He turned his head to reveal endless and intimidating black eyes.  
_'Well is it a crime for caring about ones neighbour?' _I spat back. I think aunt Prudence was right about my temper. I was fuming. The guy face was lit up with amusement. But the kind of amusement that strikes a face when, a child attempt to be an adult.  
'_No ma'am but it is mighty annoying'_ He breathed, a smug smile still on his face. That was it. Before my anger could reach the point where I'd throw he in front of a bus, I stormed off in the direction of aunt Pru's house. Half way home and I was still as pissed off as I've ever been. Stupid guy embarrassing me. I turned into the back alley entrance of the hotel. A group of guys were harassing a girl.  
_'Hey! Leave her alone'_ I boomed, charging towards them.  
'And what's it too you little girl? Hey guys she's pretty cute right?' The guy gripping on the girl's arms gave me a smirk. The girl, a pretty red-head that couldn't have been 17. Her eyes were panicked and terrified.  
'_No dude, she's tiny like the size of my little sister'_ They're calling me small? That's it. I whirled my first punch at the guy's face. I heard a crunch and he was out cold blood pouring from his mouth. The others gasped backing off slightly. The girl was already running towards the sheriff's department.  
'_You little bitc.._.' A guy hissed but before I hit him with an uppercut. I guess going to a boxing club for two years really pays off. Suddenly my arms felt heavy. The other guys had my arms secured in their abusive hands. Meanwhile the guy I hit first was coming towards me, blood streaming down his face. Oh god.  
_'Hold her, I'm getting laid tonight with or without permission'_ He started unbuttoning his fly. Shit, I tried to struggle free but their grip was rock hard. I smelt the heaviness of the alcohol he drank. Shit. I closed my eyes, still trying to break free. I was so afraid. Suddenly the men's testosterone filled laughter turned to silence. All the men were on the floor, blood spilt from their mouths. Their eyes open yet vacant. Oh got I knelt down and checked one of the guys pulse... He was dead.  
'_Hello there, little one_' I swung around to see a man smiling down on me. He was like a god.  
'_Did you do this?'_ I stuttered.  
_'Well yes, now if you'll be a good girl and don't scream that'd be great' _The olive-skinned man suddenly leaned in. Is this guy a serial killer? Is he going to kill me? I waited for the pain. Nothing happened. I reluctantly opened my eyes. The olive-skinned man was frozen. His red eyes were looking straight behind me. Wait red? Was this guy into coloured contacts or something?  
I turned quickly to see at the other end of the alley three shapes. Each was the silhouette of a man, one huge like a champion weight lifter. The other two were tall and lanky but still very intimidating.  
_'Hello there Cullens. Long time no see' _The olive-skinned guy smiled, still nervous '_Would you like some' _He laughed shoving me forward... Jesus I heard multiple cracks from my ribs. Awful pain zapped my chest. This guy is really strong.  
'_Laurent, let her go...' _A familiar voice hissed. Wait. The three guys moved closer, one of them was instantly familiar. That guy who I met like 10 minutes ago. They were all god like... All so beautiful. I felt dizzy wait whats happening. I was suddenly hard to breathe... I started to collapse. But I hit the ground faster than I thought. That beautiful creature had caught me in his arm, they were solid and cold, they were like stone.  
'_Alice...'_ He whispered then it all went black...

The next day I woke up in the local hospital, Aunt Pru said I was attacked by a serial killer and I was the only one at the scene still alive. The killer vanished without a trace. The Cullens. We're they behind this? Who are they? And who was the man with the olive skin?  
So many unanswered questions. By the time I left hospital the number of questions I had been nearly the same amount of painkillers I'd been prescribed. But I didn't have to look far to find a possibility to finding answers. He was there. The blonde sex god.  
_'We need to talk' _He smirked.  
That was the sentence that changed my life. It may be small, commanding, simple. It caused the happiest two years of my life. Now I'm this immortal creature of darkness with the most beautiful husband and most amazing daughter. But now we could all die. Because Jasper fell inlove with a human.


	4. Mistress

Edward's POV:  
The Ivyburn clan arriving to join our campaign was like adding much needed coal to our fire of hope. I know Alice felt guilty that all these vampires could die for her baby's sake but Winter was family. She was special. Eleazar had already recognised her special talent. She could enter people's minds but only very subtly. Almost like a suggestion from your consensus in the back of your mind. Though she couldn't read minds she was very much like me. Which made her feel even more like my niece. The Ivyburns were the most powerful coven in the UK and most likely America. And if it came to fight and they joined the Volturi we would be lost.  
"Edward?" A voice asked. Their mind gave away their identity before their face. Penelope. The kindest mind of the Ivyburns.  
"Yes, Penelope?" I smiled, she was as lovely on the outside as she was on the inside but her face was saddened.  
"Bella has gone off somewhere... And with your speed that you'd be able to catch up to her?" She sighed "She's mad at Logan and Bianca"  
"Why doesn't Ansel go, I hear he's pretty fast" I smirked but her saddened expression deepened to slight anger.  
"Ansel is hunting right now, in Canada. Please Edward" She breathed trying to control her anger.  
"Fine, I wouldn't want unleash that fury of yours anyway" I laughed trying to lighten the mood in her mind. It worked, that warm smile returned and with that I started my quest to find the shield. I had already picked up her scent, she was heading towards the mutt's territory.  
Bella's POV:  
Stupid, stupid, stupid. I can't believe that Bianca challenged the fact of what they did to me. What Cauis did to me! It was so long ago, 150 years ago...

I was 152 years old and I had just cut down the population in a small town outside of Berlin. Those were the days I didn't care how many throats I slashed. I had fun. But then the Volturi heard of me and my antics from covens nearby. Jane had found me before I could seek refuge with the Romanians. She had intended to kill me but her painful illusion didn't work. So instead she brought me back to Italy with her. As I fell to my knees before the supposed saints thats where I saw him. Caius, the vampire who enjoys justice. He was intimidating and frightening but he was so beautiful.  
"Ah, so this is the vampire who I've been hearing so much about?" Aro smiled, gripping my face in his icy grip. "How beautiful you are..."  
"What is your interest with this criminal Aro?" Caius hissed. His eyes on mine, he was so ferocious.  
"Eleazar?" Aro said looking over at a tanned skin vampire.  
"A shield..." Eleazar's face was emotionless... He didn't look happy about telling the Volturi of my gift. It was as if he was saying sorry.  
"Ha amazing, what a wonderful gift..." Aro said looking at young boy standing beside Jane "shall we test it?" It was the other witch twin Alec.  
The room fell silent, I waited and waited but nothing happened.  
And because of that nothing, I was forced into being the Volturi's pet. Months passed and slaughter after slaughter of innocent vampires took its toll on my humanity. What was I to do? The question that replayed within my mind multiple times. I often felt the desire to just end it all. That was until he walked into my room one day.  
"Bella, we need to talk about your shield's efficiency in battle" The blonde elder said pacing my room at a human's speed.  
"Yes, master..." I whispered as I rubbed my thumbs together.  
"Bella..." Before I knew it he had me pinned against the wall. Desire was already throbbing throughout my body. "I know what you need" Cauis said smiling. His lips then made harsh contact with mine. I couldn't resist. He suddenly picked up my legs, crushing me into the wall. All the while his mouth toying with me in the most delicious way. And before I knew it I was Caius's mistress.


End file.
